Illusion
by thedyingletective
Summary: Part Two of the 'Eyes of a Dragon' trilogy. Bloom and Baltor were both tired of having a secret relationship. Then the wizard had an idea, which neither of them wanted to use, but had to resort to. One-shot, done for the One-Word Challenge on WCFC.


**A/N: This was inspired by another One Direction song called Illusion.**

Bloom was back on her way to see Baltor.

After the dreams she started having four months ago, she had gone to seen him every other night. She hadn't been caught as off yet and she planned to keep it that way.

She woke up at midnight to her phone vibrating and threw on her black top, angora jumper and her jeans over the undergarments that she went to sleep in. She turned off her phone and put it in her left jean pocket. Her jacket was draped over her right arm. She walked to her and Flora's dorm room door and looked back to her sleeping friend.

She whispered a quick sorry and was out of the dorm. She stealthily made her way out of Alfea's courtyard and then, leaning her back against the wall out of relief, muttered a transportation spell.

She found herself at the foot of Lake Roccaluce, her coat tugged tightly across her body, and crouched on one knee. She called for him, for her lover. Then she stood back up and stepped back, waiting patiently; intently.

Even after four whole months, the way that Baltor rose himself up and out of the lake never ceased to amaze her. She watched as a figure with a purple glow around him rose out of the water. His strawberry blond hair started to break through the surface and then his angled face.

Her own face couldn't help but grin broadly. As the last of the figure became visible, he moved himself forward and onto the dry surface. His eyes snapped open and as soon as he saw her, a smile was on his face and his arms outstretched.

Bloom walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He followed her gesture and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She told him she missed him and he whispered it back. She rested her ear on top of where his heart was, and listened to the rapid beat. Her arms moved themselves up to his neck - almost of their own accord.

He asked how she was and she replied that she was much better now that she was with him. He laughed then, and said he pretty much felt depressed all day.

Bloom stepped back and swatted his arm as she started to scold him for making fun of depression. However, he stopped her mid sentence with his finger on her lips. He pulled her close and told her to forget everything else but where she was now.

With that, he kissed her; he kissed her long and he kissed her sweet.

Everything disappeared from underneath the redheaded fairy and she grabbed the lapels of his burgundy jacket to keep herself upright. Her knees failed her and she felt herself falling.

The wizard smirked as he pulled her up by the waist. The kiss deepened and each of them felt the Dragon Fire bouncing about inside of them.

Finally, they had to part as it became terribly difficult to breathe. They breathed heavily as they smiled at each other.

Bloom's face lost its shine as she sighed suddenly and Baltor raised his eyebrow at her when he lifted her face to meet his.

He asked what was wrong and she told him she felt guilty for leaving her friends in the dark with their relationship. Baltor hugged her tight and said that she shouldn't. Bloom whispered that she wished that he didn't need to hide.

Baltor nodded, understanding his girlfriend's concern. But suddenly he exclaimed quietly, "Illusion!"

Bloom asked him what he was on about. He explained that he could use a disguise spell to hide his true identity.

Her face lit up for a split second, but then it fell once again. She explained that the disguise spell would have to be extremely advanced so that the more experienced magic users would not be able to see through the spell.

He nodded, saying that he was impressed with her logic. Then he explained that he knew hundreds and thousands of advanced disguise spells.

And then he muttered something in an ancient language, and Bloom stumbled back in pure shock.

The long, strawberry blond locks that that the Fairy of the Dragon Fire knew and loved were replaced with short, brown spikes. The golden eyes that she often lost herself in were suddenly a bright, emerald green. The long, burgundy jacket that she held herself up with was replaced with a soft, black, waist length leather jacket. The dark purple trousers were now black jeans. The long boots were now soft ankle length trainers. There were no ruffles anymore.

Bloom whispered his name, staggering backwards. He shook his head, smiling. He explained that he was now Morgan.

She said that she didn't like his new look. He grinned, shaking his head. He agreed with her and took her in his arms. Bloom sighed, and despite everything else, she sounded so, very content.

'Morgan' kissed her forehead, smiling as he did so. He told her that he loved her, and Bloom whispered it back, her lover's new name strange on the tip of her tongue.

Morgan then said that even though love should never be a disguise, but in some extreme cases, it was necessary to go to desperate measures.

The sky was turning from a dark navy blue go an orange mist. Bloom knew that she should be getting back to her Alfea dorm room but she couldn't bring herself to tell the man in whose arms she stood.

But as the orange of the sunrise lightened to a dark yellow, she knew she could not afford to delay any further.

The redhead prised herself away from the now brunette and her expression faltered when she saw the confused look on his face. She told him that if he wanted to see her again, he would need to let her go - for now.

Morgan reluctantly agreed, but asked for one final kiss. Bloom rolled her eyes as he reached for her once again.

Their kiss was once again long, and Bloom found herself falling again. This time, she had no burgundy lapels to hold herself up with, so she reached upwards and buried her fingers in his brown spikes, in turn bringing herself closer to him.

Morgan tightened the hold on her waist, not wanting to let her go just yet.

But she forced herself away. She stepped back, apologizing, and then muttered a transportation spell that took her straight to her bed.


End file.
